ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeszon Alone
Zeszon Alone is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Eridanium Chronicles. Plot Zeszon was flying to search for a nearest village or town. Suddenly, a pool of water seems to magically appear. Zeszon went after it and drank water. However, Zeszon looked up and saw Eridanus who told him that his power-boost and the Eridanian artifact is here, the Cryo-bender ring. He must stop King Boltra from getting the ring. King Boltra called his Bio-bots and started to raid a Transylian Village capturing any young men he can find. Zeszon stumbled upon the village. He attacked the Bio-bots and destroyed them. Sagesse appeared to him and helped him take down the Bio-bots. Tigris asked what he was doing here, how did he get here and how did he stumbled on the Village. Zeszon told them that he was finding an Eridanian artifact, the Cryo-bender ring. Sagesse did not know what he was talking but he knew about the folklore of the Winter Tale ring which could create endless days of cold. The true location is not known so they went to a library on the Transylian city of Sophium. They read about many things even how Ben got the Omnitrix. The Winter Tale ring's book was found by Spheron. The ring was said to hold vast collection of knowledge and everything about cold areas. It is located at the mouth of river called Alpheus in a cave. They went into the cave. Eridanos appeared and told them this was the way. King Boltra swam into the river like them and reached the cave. They saw the ring of Cryo-bender. They read about the history of the ring. "Long ago, there were two lovers from two villages. The Villagers were enemies so they were apart. However, their love was strong and eventually found a way. The two lovers created a ring of Earth and a ring of Water, they became the first sages of Ice. They met in elaborate tunnels under the river. One day, the man did not come, he died in the war. Angry, the woman displayed demolishing powers of her ice powers, she could have froze them all. Instead, she declared the war over. The Villagers built a new city where they would live in happiness and amity. The Woman's name of Soph and the man's name of Ium. So the great city of Sophium rose from the ice. The ring was then weld into one and was now known as the Cryo-bender ring with the help of the river god, Eridanus" Tigris was amused at this amazing story. He saw a painting of a Necrofriggian with his friends, a Transylian, an Apploplexian and a Arburian Pelarota. The Necrofriggian was touching the ring. Under the picture wrote, the next successor of the Cryo-bender ring and the son of Ecto-Lord, Spectralite and Princess of Kylmyys, Frostia, Zeszon. There was also a mural of Zeszon's parentship. "Long ago, the Ectonourites were very angry and aggravated by the cousins, the Necrofriggians. Ectonourite General, Spectralite fall in love the princess, Frostia of Kylmyys. Frostia too fall in love with the dashing and charismatic general. The Ectonourites realized that the marriage would result peace and prosperity. So, they allowed the relationship while the Necrofriggians do not, they still want to fight, but later they accepted the relationship and married the princess. However, the child they bore was thought to be impure so the little Ectofriggian was sent to planet Terradino." Suddenly, King Boltra attacked Zeszon and Tigris. His Bio-bots attacked Sagesse who had changed into Brainstorm. Zeszon took the Cryo-bender Ring and got a power-boost. HE summoned a huge fog which corrode the Bio-bots. Later, he was able to capture King Boltra with a psychic blast. Suddenly, The Fog transformed into Eridanus who took the Cryo-bender ring. The Ring had bestowed its good luck on Zeszon. When they came to the Space-port where Ben was waiting for him. He told him that he had king Boltra and that he is an Ectofriggian. Aliens Used *Brainstorm (by Sagesse) Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode